Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a frame assembly and an application thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame assembly which is applicable to a display device and a display device using the frame assembly.
Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display mainly includes a backlight module, a liquid crystal display panel and an outer frame. Moreover, a mold frame for carrying the liquid crystal display panel is disposed on the backlight module. After the liquid crystal display panel is disposed on the mold frame, the outer frame is used to fix the mold frame, the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module, so as to finish assembly of the liquid crystal display.
A common method for fixing the outer frame can be such as locking by screws. However, such method for fixing the outer frame may have many shortcomings. For example, the method of locking by screws may damage the structure of the outer frame and affect its appearance.